


Malibu

by Sickly_Bean



Series: Songs of Stark [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickly_Bean/pseuds/Sickly_Bean
Summary: This is the second part to 'I Love You', this is a lot fluffier, it's about the after math of everything, it's fluffier, but it still has some angst from the first story of the series, basically this is Tony and the readers life after death. It's about them reuniting and about them watching the others deal with their lives after everything that's happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter, I would've written more, but I have school :c, I'll post second chapter soon, I promise it gets happier!!! ;p

‘I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean’

You were walking around central park, you felt numb, you were numb, you missed your dad, Tony, memories played in your mind as you walked around, what you didn’t know was that he was there, he’s been there. He was a spirit walking around, watching you like a guardian angel, but you couldn’t see him and it made him upset because he couldn’t help you.  
“What a guardian angel I am” He mumbles under his breath and sighs.

‘I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand’

You froze when you stepped onto the grass, you wanted to feel it one last time, you bent down and took your shoes off, you closed your eyes and felt the grass between your toes, cherishing the feeling. Tony watched as you sat down at the bench looking at the grass before reaching in your pocket, you pulled out a razor blade, his heart dropped as you press it against your skin and dragged it, marking a line across your skin. You watched the blood drip off your arm onto the grass, tony shook his head and kneeled down in front of you, wishing that there was something he could do to make this stop, but there wasn’t.

‘But you brought me here and I'm happy that you did’

You lifted your head and looked around the city then around the park, tears formed in your eyes as the memories played in your mind, picnics with the team, drawing with Steve, laying in the sun with Natasha, and even learning to fly in Tony's suit. Tony wished he could see what you were thinking, he stood up and started to pace. He stood there and looked at you, your eyes looked up, the two of you made eye contact, you could see him, he smiled gently and walked over to you.

'Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind’

he squatted down and gently held your arms to look at the damage you'd done to yourself. "Don't do this to yourself, please" he said and you shake your head. "I know you're not real" tony smiled lightly, he needs to prove that he’s here. "can you prove that?" he asked "yeah, your death" you respond, he knows you’re right, there shouldn’t be any logical reasoning that this conversation is happening. Then he remembers you always watching those ghost shows with the team, you and Peter loved them, but always got scared. "yeah, but you believe in ghosts" he says and you shrug.  
“You don't" you say and he nods his head "I still don't" he responds with that smile again, come on (y/n), he thinks to himself, believe me I’m here, stop being so stubborn, he tries to think of what to say, but you start crying again and let your head hang low, you can't do this anymore.  
"Dad I can't- I can't do this anymore, it's so hard without you" you say as you cry. Tony’s heart drops, it hurts to see you suffering like this, he hugs you, but you don't notice because you can't feel it, he smiles faintly.  
"I was trying to make you laugh," he says, just one smile, that should give you at least some spark, it would give both of you some hope that you had light left.  
"That doesn't exist anymore, anything that involves happiness or the will to live doesn't exist" you say shakily. Tony realizes that you really are unhappy, there really is no hope for you to be happy besides him, he cups your face "I love you so much and I'm proud of you, please don't do this" tony pleads. You try to hold his hand, but you only touch your own cheek, you close your eyes and let your hand drop.  
"You're not here, you're not real" you say and sigh, you're tears have subsided, you feel numb and look at the sky, Tony sees your gaze shift to the sky.  
"The darkness... that's why you're so familiar" you say as you realize the Black sky has always been there, Tony’s eyes water, you close your eyes and a tear falls down your cheek.

‘I always thought I would sink, so I never swam’

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be here anymore, I've lost so many people already and it hurts... I don't want to feel pain anymore" You let out a breath and let your arms bleed out as you look to the night sky, the darkness and cold surrounding you as you breathe your last breath you say "dad... I really… I don't want to, but I love you” You lost consciousness, Tony needed to get you help before you died, he saw someone coming then heard a voice. 

‘I never went boatin', don't get how they are floatin'  
“Happy I’m fine, my spidey senses are acting up” Tony’s face fell, not Peter, It can’t be Peter who finds you, He’s already been through so much, he shouldn’t have to deal with this too. It was too late, Peter already saw your body and began walking over to you. “(y/n)? What are you doing out here-” He stops talking once he sees the blood dripping from your pale body.

‘And sometimes I get so scared of what I can't understand’

“Oh my god” Peter says and quickly looks over your body, he throws his mask off and shakes you as tears begin to prickle his eyes “(y/n)- (y/n), Please wake up” His voice is horse as he begins to cry. Tony feels helpless as he stands back and watches Peter try to wake you up.  
“Peter” Karen speaks up “Would you like me to notify paramedics?” Tony lets out a breath of relief, thank god he installed that A.I. system in peters suit. “Y-yes, please hurry, call happy too”

‘But here I am’

Peter couldn’t wake you up so he sat on the bench and held you in his arms as he sobbed and waited for someone, anyone to come help, Tony felt his heart clench seeing Peter act as hopeless as he felt. “Kid? What’s going on?” Happy’s voice was heard and Peter tried to speak through his sobs  
“Happy! It’s (y/n)! She won’t wake up!” Peter was trying to explain the situation as best as he could, but his mind felt like it was being overpowered by a cloud, he couldn’t think. “It’s okay kid, Where are you?” Happy asks “C-Central Park” Peter responds through his ragged breaths “Okay, I’ll be there soon, stay there, alright?” all Peter can do is nod, Happy hangs up and Peter holds onto you. “Just hold on a little longer… Please”

‘Next to you’

You open your eyes and see Peter crying as he holds onto you “Peter?” Tony looks over at you, he hears your voice, but peter obviously doesn’t as he continues to cry. “(y/n)?” You hear Tony’s voice and look over to see him, well, his spirit, you stand up and look at him wide eyed “Dad?”

‘The sky is more blue’

Tears form in your eyes and you smile, you quickly run to him and hug him, you can feel his arms around you, you can feel his embrace, the feeling that you have been deprived of for months, the very thing that you had been wishing for. Tears run down your cheeks as you hug him tighter, his chin is on your head and he pulls you closer some how, tears run down his own cheeks, neither of you from sadness, but from being able to see each other, hug each other, and to actually be able to hear one another once more.

'Next to you'

“I missed you so much dad” You say though tears, Tony kisses your head “I’m so sorry things had to end like this I just… I had to see you, I couldn’t handle not having you in my life” You sobbed out, Tony pulled away and cupped your face.  
“(y/n), you shouldn’t have done that, you shouldn’t have, but you were suffering, I understand that, I’m sorry”

‘In Malibu’

You shake your head “no dad it wasn’t your fault, I just missed you” Tony kissed your head and pulls you close to him in a tight hug again. 

‘Next to you’ 

“I missed you too Kiddo” He says and releases his breath, he can finally hold one of his girls in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to 'I Love You', this is a lot fluffier, it's about the after math of everything, it's fluffier, but it still has some angst from the first story of the series, basically this is Tony and the readers life after death. It's about them reuniting and about them watching the others deal with their lives after everything that's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty, but not too bad, I'm starting to make it really fluffy and I'm loving it, this explains more about you and Peters relationship, what happened hit him hard, but you're there as he pushes through what happened to you.

‘We watched the sun go down as we were walking’

You pulled away from the hug when you heard an ambulance, you can hear peters sobs again, you look at him and see yourself in his arms, he’s clinging to you and whispering to you.  
“It’s okay, (y/n), I’m gonna help you, just please, don’t die on me” He says as his voice cracks, you’re still in shock from everything, you’re not in your body, you’re dead. The paramedics quickly rushed over to your body and Peter, Happy pulled up in his car just as they arrived, Happy had to help the paramedics pull Peter away from your body. You watched as Happy held Peter as he cried, he walked Peter to his car and drove him home as the ambulance drove away, you and Tony teleported to the hospital. You weren’t fully dead, but you were in critical condition and in a coma.

‘I'd spend the rest of my life just standing here talking’

You looked at yourself laying in the bed and Tony looked at you, he saw your gaze go from your body to the ground, you furrow your eyebrows and he knew that meant you were thinking hard.  
“What are you thinking about kiddo?” Tony’s voice pulled you from your thoughts, you look at your body then at him. “Dad, I know that we were just reunited, but I… Peter looked like he was in so much pain, I have to stay and make sure that he’s gonna be okay” Tony sighed at your words, he knows that you weren’t going to take no for an answer, he’s just worried you’ll feel as helpless and frustrated as he did. Watching as you became more and more depressed with each passing day, less sleep, less eating, less doing anything at all really, he doesn’t want that for you.  
“Okay” He says with a sigh, he knows you and Peter are really close, he knows you have to be there for Peter in any way that you can, even if it kills you, he cringes at his own thoughts, pretty ironic at the moment.  
“Go back to Morgan and Pepper, I’ll meet you there when I feel like he’s okay again” Tony nods and he fades away, teleporting back to the cabin, you look at your body once more before going to Peter’s. You found him in his room crying, he wasn’t talking to May or Happy, he just went straight to his room and laid there, just as you did those many nights, you knew he wasn’t going to be okay for a long time, but you would be here every step of the way.

‘You would explain the current, as I just smile’

May and Ned saw Peters change, it was a lot like yours, his sleepless nights, loss of appetite, and loss of motivation, they wanted to make sure that he was okay, so the entire day Ned made Peter get out of bed and do all the things he used to love.  
“There you go Ned, use your brain” You smiled as they spent the entire day out, when they got home, Peter wasn’t much better so may sat down with him on the couch, she smiled gently and held his hand.  
“Peter, what’s going on?” May asked in a soft voice, you looked at Peter, you could see the battle he was having in his mind through his eyes, he needed to talk, he needed to let it out, to not keep it bottled up.  
“Come on Peter, please, tell her, don’t keep it bottled up, don’t make the same mistake that I did” You plead, you beg him to speak up even though he can’t hear you, in that moment you forgot that he couldn’t, until he spoke up, that's when you remembered.  
“(y/n)s dead, May” Peter says with a shaky breath, you stand there and watch the exchange, May shakes her head. “No, Peter she's in a coma” Peter shakes his head at May as tears fall down his face, his breathing becomes worse and the tears become heavier. “May, I found her in Central Park, she was so pale with blood everywhere, I can feel it, she's not gonna make it.” May pulls Peter to her and hugs him tight as he sobs, May let’s a few of her own tears slide down her face, after a while May pulls away from Peter and looks him in the eye.  
“Peter, whatever happens after this isn't your fault, you tried your best, but some people can’t be saved, I’m just glad you talked with me, its okay to need help, it’s okay to let people save you” you smile gently at Mays words and watch as they talk everything out.

‘Hoping I just stay the same and nothing will change’

Over the next few weeks you follow Peter just as you did before, but he was getting better with every passing day, he sees a therapist and it helps him, a lot, he’s practically back to his normal self. Peter was sitting on the ground in his room working on some homework, it was geometry, he had trouble with it, but you loved it. “Okay so measure angle FCD equals x plus four, measure angle BCF equals x plus 125, and measure BCD equals 95, what does x equal?” Peter looked at the work and tried to figure it out, you smirk and say the answer.  
“It’s negative twelve my guy” Peter let out a frustrated groan and you chuckle “Give him a break, your stark brain isn’t there to help him anymore” You look over your shoulder to see Tony, you smile and stand up to hug him. He happily opens his arms as you walk towards him, the two of you hug and you look at him. “Hey dad, what are you doing here?” You ask, Tony sighs and looks over your shoulder at Peter “I wanted to make sure that the kid was doing okay” You turn back and see peter, you smile lightly  
“Yeah, he’s doing good, he’s strong, a lot stronger than me, I think he’ll be okay”  
‘And it'll be us, just for a while’  
“Does that mean you’re ready to come home?” Tony asks, you shake your head “No he… he still has his moments and I wanna be here when they happen, I just need a little while longer with him, Tony nods his head.  
“Alright, I understand, you two did everything at that high school together, you even introduced him to me, he’s important to you, take your time, come home when you’re ready, okay?” You nod and hug Tony once more before he goes off, you turn back to Peter and say the answers to his math questions, just like you used to do, a few days passed and Peter was having a hard day.

‘Do we even exist?’

“What happens when we die?” Peter asks no one as he sits in his room alone, you shrug and look around “You just become a weird ghost” You reply although you know he can’t hear you.  
“I feel like dying is the only way out of this pain” Peter says with a sigh, you look at him and nod slowly. “I know how you feel, I thought the same thing and I did it” You look at the ground, Peter just stared at the ceiling and shook his head, he sat up. “No, don’t think like that, you can’t think like that Peter, you can’t leave, May needs you, Your friends need you, New York needs you.” You smile at his pep-talk and watched as he stood up straight and walked off somewhere.

‘That's when I make the wish’

You followed Peter as he walked off, he grabbed his backpack and started his journey, the way seemed familiar, but you couldn't place it until you arrived, the Avengers tower. You haven’t been here in a while, you take a deep breath as you step onto the elevator with Peter, the doors open to the common room, you freeze when you see it, it holds so many memories. The movie nights with the team and all the game nights, the mornings when you all would sit on the couch for quiet mornings or loud nights, back when there wasn’t a civil war, when you all were still a family.  
“Hey Peter” Sam’s voice brought you out of your thoughts, you followed Peter to the couch where you saw Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Bruce, It made you smile to see them, you missed them, Peter smiled wide at them.  
“Hey guys” Peter says in his happy, excited voice, you watched as they all converced, Peter was smiling wide and acting like his dorky, puppy self again, you knew that he was really gonna be okay, he has a new family to take care of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as discriptive as it could've been, I'm sorry about that, I'm just trying to write this between school work and actually trying to go to sleep before 1am, I don't know why I put an actual geometry problem in there, probably because I was working on it :p, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as I can! Love you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I should be posting second chapter soon! It's not over yet folks! Love you all!


End file.
